


Nie trzynaście, nie czternaście

by easygoing_horseshoe_crab



Series: Holmes Brothers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, ancient greek is my fetish, protective Mycroft is protective
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easygoing_horseshoe_crab/pseuds/easygoing_horseshoe_crab
Summary: Nie docenił go, nie przewidział, że inteligenty nastolatek obdarzony genialnym umysłem zapamięta jego moment zapomnienia. Odsłonięcia. Niedyskrecji.Nigdy nie będzie na to gotowy.Sherlock wślizgnął się do jego łóżka (jak dawniej, jak kiedyś), jak zwykle po lewej stronie. Nie dotknął go nawet nawet przez przypadek, niechcący. Nie musiał. Mycroft i tak wiedział, że jego dłonie były chłodne.





	Nie trzynaście, nie czternaście

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perfectly Illfitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757161) by [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk). 



– Nie wiem, gdzie on jest.  
Głos matki po drugiej stronie linii jest głuchy, niewyraźny, może od łez, a może tylko od dzielącej ich fizycznej odległości. Gdyby Mycroft zaprzątał sobie głowę czymś tak bezużytecznym jak metafory, powiedziałby zapewne, że to łzy zwiększają dystans, nie kilometry. Łzy, również te nieprzelane, ból, żal, rozczarowanie.  
– Wrócił kilka dni temu i powiedział, że zostanie tydzień. Wiesz, że już nie pytam, dlaczego, czy coś się stało, co z zajęciami... a dzisiaj zniknął. Po prostu zniknął.  
Mycroft przymknął oczy i ucisnął grzbiet nosa.  
– Może wrócił do Londynu? – zapytał bez większej nadziei. Gdyby Sherlock wrócił do Londynu, matka nie zadałaby sobie tyle trudu, żeby złapać go pod telefonem w restauracji. Musiała obdzwonić wszystkich, począwszy od zarządcy budynku, w którym Mycroft wynajmował mieszkanie, aż po portiera w Cyrku. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie udało jej się dodzwonić do ministra.  
– Dzwoniłam do niego do mieszkania, a potem do sąsiadów i właścicielki. Nie wrócił. Mycroft... tak się martwię, że on...  
Kolacja, na którą Mycroft zaprosił trójkę znajomych, nie była kolacją oficjalną i tylko dlatego matce udało się go namierzyć. Miała jednak duże znaczenie, o którym nie wiedział nikt poza nim samym: Mycroft żywił pewne podejrzenia co do Eustace'a Sanburne'a i jego powiązań z Rosją, o których było za wcześnie, aby niepokoić ministra. Chciał go najpierw uważnie obejrzeć, posłuchać i, gdyby wszystko poszło po jego myśli, poprowadzić jak po sznurku do pewnej intrygi... Temu właśnie służył dyskretnie położony lokal, wypełniony gośćmi dokładnie w takim stopniu, jaki zapewni anonimowość, półmisek ostryg na przystawkę i dwuznaczna obecność Anthei.  
Wiedział, jakie pytanie padnie i jaka prośba nie zostanie wypowiedziana. Wolałby jednak nie tłumaczyć nikomu, dlaczego jej nie odmówi.  
– Może jest u ciebie?

W przeciwieństwie do agentów MI6, Mycroft nigdy nie zostawiał skrawków papieru w drzwiach ani żadnych misternych kompozycji paproszków na wycieraczce. Był zwyczajnym, szeregowym pracownikiem, na tyle nieważnym, aby wynajmować niewielkie, ładnie urządzone mieszkanie w cul-de-sac za Harrodsem, tak dyskretne, że nie pozwalało zorientować się w jego pozycji ani charakterze pracy. Mycroft z niejakim zaskoczeniem odkrył, że ta oficjalna wersja bardzo mu odpowiada.  
A jednak teraz stał pod drzwiami mieszkania z ręką na klamce, walcząc z irracjonalnym, obrzydliwym, lepkim lękiem, oplatającym go zimnymi mackami. Mycroft nie był na tyle nieodpowiedzialny, aby dać bratu klucze, ale wiedział z doświadczenia, że im bardziej Sherlock nie powinien czegoś zrobić, tym większe było prawdopodobieństwo, że spróbuje. Ale Sherlock się nie włamał. Nie mógł też wśliznąć się przez balkon. Mieszkanie było puste. Wiedział o tym wszystkim, a jednak przez kilkanaście okropnych sekund był pewny, że gdy otworzy drzwi, w półmroku mieszkania, na tle niezasłoniętego okna, zobaczy swojego brata tak, jak kiedyś, wiele lat temu, zobaczył ojca...  
Światło. _Salon gabinet sypialnia kuchnia łazienka garderoba._ Mieszkanie było puste.  
Nie zdejmując płaszcza i rękawiczek wybrał numer do domu. Matka odebrała po drugim sygnale. Zły znak.  
– Nie ma go u mnie.  
– Może czekał?  
– Jakie to ma znaczenie teraz?  
Głębokie westchnienie.  
– Martwię się o niego.  
Nie chciało mu się analizować źródeł narastającej irytacji.  
– Wszyscy się martwimy.  
– Boję się, że... – niedopowiedziane – że znowu będzie miał problemy na uczelni. Że znowu będziemy przez to przechodzić. Tylko ty go możesz znaleźć, Myc.  
To nawet nie było pochlebstwo.  
– Musiał zostawić ci jakąś informację.  
– Nie było żadnej notatki, ani w bibliotece, ani...  
– Informację, mamo. Sherlock nigdy by nie zostawił... Dobrze, nieważne. Czy w jego pokoju coś jest... inaczej niż zwykle?  
Słyszał, jak szła po schodach. Piętnaście niewysokich stopni, podest z portretem ojca, kolejne piętnaście stopni wyłożonych tłumiącym kroki dywanem, kolejny podest. Odległości. Dystans. W jego wspomnieniach pokój Sherlocka zawsze pachniał mieszanką kalafonii i cynamonu.  
– No i co?  
– Wygląda jak zawsze.  
Jakby mógł się spodziewać czegoś innego.  
– Zabrał swoje rzeczy?  
– Przyjechał tylko z plecakiem.  
Na tydzień? Kłamstwa, kłamstwa, niekończąca się sieć półprawd, złudzeń, pozorów.  
– Na biurku?  
– Koło łóżka leży „Odyseja”. Musiał przynieść ją wieczorem z biblioteki. I jakaś kartka. Nie, poczekaj, to bilet kolejowy... chyba stary, nadruk się zatarł. I z tyłu jest coś napisane. „Anth. Gr. 12,4”. Rozumiesz coś z tego?  
Poczuł, jak mimowolnie mocniej zaciska dłoń na słuchawce, skórzana rękawiczka cichutko zatrzeszczała.  
– Całkiem sporo, jak się obawiam. Zadzwonię, kiedy go znajdę. I jeszcze jedno. Nie nazywaj mnie „Myc”.

Tej nocy wracał się do mieszkania Sherlocka dwa razy, do swojego trzy, za każdym razem sprawdzając, czy misterna układanka paproszków na wycieraczce wygląda tak samo. Nie żeby miał złudzenia, że Sherlock, zauważywszy tak banalną próbę kontroli, celowo dołożył starań, aby nic się nie zmieniło. Mycroft odwiedził wszystkie kluby wątpliwej reputacji, które starannie skatalogował w notatniku (nazwa, adres, specjalność lokalu, w uwagach adnotacje co do przyczyn i stanu emocjonalnego, w którym znalazł Sherlocka), objechał pewne szczególne stacje metra (na ogół morfina), a nad ranem dla pewności sprawdził jeszcze park, w którym znalazł go tylko jeden, jedyny raz (mandraks, efedryna, pochodne).  
„Odyseja”. Niekończąca się podróż, żeglowanie po tajemniczych, niebezpiecznych wodach. Powrót do domu. Dla Sherlocka powrót do domu najwyraźniej łączył się z ucieczką do Londynu.  
Mycroft mógł zacząć poszukiwania od portu. Po prostu nie był gotowy, żeby znaleźć Sherlocka zbyt wcześnie.

Doki nie były przyjemną okolicą nawet w pełnym świetle majowego południa, ale w porannej szarówce u schyłku października przedstawiały się wyjątkowo odpychająco. Zimna, ciężka mgła wisiała nad powierzchnią rzeki, rozmywając dźwięki pracujących żurawi – popiskiwania alarmów, przeciągłe buczenie syren, okazjonalny grzechot zwalnianego łańcucha.  
Tym razem wręcz prosił się, aby ktoś go znalazł, skonstatował Mycroft. Wystarczyło złapać linię DLR na Mudchute, a potem iść przez Homer Road wzdłuż nadbrzeża, skręcić w Homer Drive... Siedział na oparciu środkowej ławki, jak obraźliwe stwierdzenie, że Mycroft potrzebował całej nocy, żeby się po niego pofatygować. Nie spędził tej nocy pod gołym niebem, to było jasne – po prostu czekał tam, gdzie spodziewał się, że Mycroft pojawi się rano – a mimo to w ciemnym wełnianym płaszczu, nasiąkającym wilgocią porannego powietrza, przywodził na myśl nastroszonego, zaspanego ptaka.  
– Mama się martwiła – zauważył Mycroft z naganą w głosie.  
Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa – mimowolne napięcie ramion, nieznaczny ruch głową – i padła zanim jeszcze padły słowa:  
– A ty?  
– Martwię się o ciebie nieustannie, bracie mój.  
Sherlock prychnął pogardliwie. Mycroft, niezrażony, kontynuował:  
– Jakkolwiek naznaczyłeś mi spotkanie tak wyraźnie, że trudno było się niepokoić.  
– Jak mam zatem rozumieć twoje spóźnienie?  
_Anth. Gr. 12,4_. Mycroft nie miał cholernego obowiązku bycia gotowym na konfrontację zawsze i o każdej porze.  
Podszedł do niego, z godnością wspiął się ławkę i sztywno wyprostowany usiadł obok brata, składając aktówkę na kolanach, a parasol odstawiając obok. Sherlock parsknął śmiechem.  
– Szkoda, że się nie widzisz.  
Mycroft nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tym, jak może wyglądać urzędnik MI6 wczesnym rankiem siedzący na oparciu ławki z innym mężczyzną w nieszczególnie urokliwej okolicy doków. Zamiast tego uważnie przyjrzał się Sherlockowi. Był blady, ale nie tą niezdrową bladością, jaką przywoływały mu na twarz kokaina i morfina. Nie zauważył, żeby kulił się z zimna, żeby drżały mu ręce, żeby wyglądał na... zmęczonego. Kiedy sam sobie złożył obietnicę, że będzie nad nim czuwał, nie przeszło mu przez myśl, jak trudnym będzie to zadaniem. Ale Mycroft, chociaż w pełni rozumiał i popierał zasady Realpolitik, nie łamał przyrzeczeń złożonych samemu sobie. Odchrząknął.  
– Gdzie byłeś?  
– Wyobraź sobie, że u ciebie.  
– Sherlock... nie możesz karać mnie za to, że mam... że prowadzę normalne życie. Że nie stoję w miejscu.  
– O tak, w przechodzeniu dalej zawsze byłeś dobry, prawda?  
Może na tym polegała różnica między nimi. Ostatecznie, co Mycroft wiedział o byciu samotnym? Jego talenty do analitycznego myślenia i przewidywania przyniosły mu zdolność perfekcyjnego kamuflażu, rozgrywania ludzi jak pionków na szachownicy oraz naprawdę obiecujące perspektywy w służbie publicznej, jak lubił ją nazywać. Dla Sherlocka nie były niczym więcej jak kolejną rzeczą, która oddzielała go od zwyczajnego życia.  
I wtedy zauważył, że Sherlock obracał w rękach jakiś niewielki przedmiot. Mycroft zarejestrował delikatny, morelowy połysk i białe kolce. Sam był zaskoczony, że przełknięcie śliny wymagało takiego wysiłku.  
– Masz ją jeszcze.  
Sherlock wykonał nieokreślony gest.  
– Spodziewałem się kąśliwej uwagi o sentymentach. Potrafisz mnie jeszcze zaskoczyć, bracie mój.  
Mycroft liczył lata od tamtej wycieczki do Londynu. Z perspektywy czasu wydawała mu się czystym szaleństwem: nastolatek i jego młodszy brat, który nawet nie zaczął chodzić do szkoły, wyprawiający się z malutkiej wiejskiej miejscowości na wycieczkę do muzeum w stolicy. Nie musiał się nawet mocno koncentrować, żeby przywołać smak jagodowego muffina, widok okazałego gmachu muzeum górującego nad nimi, wspomnienie ciężaru głowy Sherlocka, opartej o jego ramię, gdy w drodze powrotnej zasnął w pociągu. Muszla była niewielka, różowa, pokryta kolcami i guzkami, z doczepionym łańcuszkiem i kółkiem do kluczy. Tania pamiątka z wystawy czasowej, chociaż wtedy pięćdziesiąt pensów miało dla niego większą wartość niż teraz.  
– Podobała ci się najbardziej ze wszystkich.  
– Mama nigdy nie zapytała, skąd ją mam. Powiedziała tylko, że kiedy przyłożę ją do ucha, usłyszę szum morza.  
Mycroft nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia i niespodziewanie Sherlock spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Krzywy uśmieszek błądził na bladych wargach.  
– Wiesz, że kiedy ci to powtórzyłem, zrobiłeś dokładnie to samo? A potem szczegółowo wyjaśniłeś mi, że to nie żaden szum morza, tylko mojej własnej krwi.  
– Nie przyjąłeś tego zbyt dobrze.  
– A ty w ramach pocieszenia udzieliłeś mi wtedy szczegółowego instruktażu, czego potrzebuję, aby zostać prawdziwym piratem na prawdziwym morzu.  
– Sznury od zasłon kiepsko zniosły twoją naukę robienia węzłów. Podobnie jak mapy wujka Jerome'a wprawki w kartografii i nawigacji.  
– Tak samo, jak twoje cyrkle. Ile zniszczyłem? Trzy?  
– Dwa. Ten pierwszy się nie liczył, już był zużyty.  
Milczenie między nimi traciło wrogość, łagodniało, stawało się na tyle miękkie, aby zatrzeć gorycz, żal i wzajemne pretensje. Mycroft wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie wyjął różową chropowatą muszlę rozkolca z dłoni brata. Wejście muszli wciąż było gładkie, niezarysowane, ale jeden z kolców na skrętce ukruszył się, zostawiając ostrzejszą krawędź. Niedawno, ocenił. Dlaczego Sherlock nosił ją przy sobie?  
Sherlock podniósł kołnierz płaszcza, przygarbił się trochę i sięgnął do kieszeni. Mycroft obserwował go kątem oka, kiedy wyjmował paczkę Woodbine'ów, wkładał papierosa do ust i przetrząsał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu zapalniczki. Zlitował się i podał mu swoją, a Sherlock odwzajemnił gest, przekazując mu paczkę.  
– Wiem, wiem – wymamrotał zza papierosa. – Ograniczasz.  
Mycroft, pochylając się nad podsuniętym mu płomieniem, zastanowił się, co go zdradziło. Oraz podświadomie sformułował stwierdzenie, że Sherlock znowu nie miał rękawiczek (musi kupić mu kilka par, najlepiej skórzanych, najlepszych na chłody) i na pewno ma zimne ręce. Zawsze miał zimne ręce. Mycroft czasem tęsknił za tym chłodem w taki sam sposób, w jaki ludzie zwykle tęsknią za ciepłem lata.  
– Nigdy cię nie zapytałem, dlaczego zacząłeś palić.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, wydmuchując przed siebie kłąb dymu. W jesiennym wilgotnym powietrzu zapach cynamonu był wyraźniejszy niż zwykle.  
– Pamiętasz, jak zaczynałeś studia, a ja uciekłem ze szkoły, żeby sprawdzić, czy u ciebie jest lepiej? Wtedy zobaczyłem, jak palisz.  
Uchylone okno, granatowe niebo, mroźne powietrze kłujące w płucach równie mocno jak papierowy dym i niepokojąca obecność nastoletniego brata, leżącego już w jego łóżku. Mycroft przeliczył lata.  
– Nie mogłeś nabrać takiej wprawy przez...  
– Wystarczy mieć kolegów, którzy mają starszych braci i bezbłędnie przewidywać treść testów ze ścisłych.  
Mycroft strzepnął popiół.  
– Nie dawałem ci dobrego przykładu.  
– Tak sądzisz?  
Nie wiedział, jak wyglądało życie Sherlocka po jego ucieczce na studia. Czuł, że powinien wyjechać, odciąć się od tego dręczącego pragnienia chłodu. Nigdy nie zastanowił się, czy nie nie wyrządził mu tym większej krzywdy. Sherlock regularnie, przynajmniej raz do roku, pojawiał się u niego, najpierw w college'u, potem w wynajmowanych mieszkaniach. Zawsze bez słowa wyjaśnienia – w najlepszym wypadku ze zdawkowymi półprawdami o nudnych lekcjach i głupich kolegach. Nigdy ze szczerym wyznaniem o samotności w pałacu pamięci, o ciszy w domu i pustce na poddaszu. Tym poddaszu, które najpierw należało tylko Mycrofta, aby z czasem zmienić się w ich poddasze, aż niespodziewanie stało się poddaszem Sherlocka. Nie żeby Mycroft liczył na takie wyznania. Był realistą, bądź co bądź.  
W przypływie niezrozumiałego buntu upuścił niedopałek na ławkę, przydeptał go starannie, a następnie podniósł teczkę i parasol.  
– Poczekaj tu na mnie. Muszę... muszę coś załatwić.

Kiedy wrócił po niecałych piętnastu minutach, wrzucając pozostałe drobne do kieszeni, Sherlock siedział w tym samym miejscu, może tylko nieco bardziej skulony, z rękami wepchniętymi w kieszenie płaszcza i przyciśniętymi do ud.  
– Sprawy wagi państwowej, jak mniemam?  
– Nie inaczej – odpowiedział, podając mu papierowy kubek z gorącą kawą i torebkę z muffinem jagodowym. – Ostatecznie chodzi o zdrowie młodszego brata.  
Papierowy kubek, rozgrzany napojem, parzył Sherlocka w dłonie. Odstawił go na ławkę obok i zabrał się za muffina. Mycroft oceniał, że potrzebuje jeszcze około dziesięciu minut. Kiedy Sherlock przełknął ostatni kęs babeczki, a wyznaczony przez Mycrofta czas dobiegał końca, odchrząknął i zapytał:  
– Nie chcesz oczywiście powiedzieć mi, dlaczego nie mogłeś zwyczajnie przyjść na herbatę, tylko potrzebowałeś całego przedstawienia z powrotem do domu i spektakularnym zniknięciem?  
Sherlock milczał przez chwilę patrząc gdzieś na drugi brzeg Tamizy.  
– Nie chcesz powiedzieć mi nic o Antologii Greckiej?  
A ponieważ nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, sięgnął po swój kubek i upił solidny łyk kawy.  
– Gdzie twój muffin?  
– Ograniczam.  
Od strony nadbrzeża dla promów Greenland Surrey zbliżał się do nich niewielki stateczek. Mycroft zszedł z ławki z miną udzielnego księcia i zbliżył się do barierek odgradzających ich od rzeki. Sherlock przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem, kiedy kuterek podpływał do nich.  
– Co ty zrobiłeś?  
– Wykonałem kilka telefonów. Być może zauważyłeś, że za nami stoi budka telefoniczna. Pytanie o papierosy powinno obudzić w tobie podejrzenie, że idę zadzwonić do mamy poinformować ją o twoim cudownym odnalezieniu. Nie myliłem się, prawda?  
– A do kogo zadzwoniłeś?  
Mycroft odruchowo uniósł głowę ze źle maskowaną dumą.  
– Och, do kilku osób. Kapitanat Żeglugi Śródlądowej, Straż Rybacka.  
Sherlock powoli zszedł z ławki i dołączył do niego właśnie wtedy, gdy stateczek przybijał do brzegu. Zauważył, że poza dość leciwym kapitanem jednostki na pokładzie było dwóch funkcjonariuszy Straży Rybackiej. I nikogo więcej.  
– Co ty zrobiłeś? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. Jego głos tak bardzo przypominał głos młodego Sherlocka, zachwyconego i zdumionego możliwościami starszego brata. Nie, zdecydował Mycroft, nigdy nie będzie dobrego momentu, aby wyznać mu, w jakim stopniu ten podziw określił i stworzył jego samego. Nie, takie wyznanie nigdy nie będzie odpowiednie i na miejscu. Nigdy nie będzie potrzebne.  
Odchrząknął, żeby pokryć ewidentne zadowolenie z samego siebie.  
– No cóż... porwałem dla ciebie statek. Legalnie. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, za kilka lat porwę ci coś bardziej spektakularnego. No a teraz, skoro mamy porwaną jednostkę i zaraz dokonamy formalnego abordażu... dokąd płyniemy, kapitanie?  
To nie był ten uśmiech z British Museum. Być może, pomyślał Mycroft z żalem, ten jeden szczególny nie wróci już nigdy, podobnie jak całe ich dzieciństwo. Ale ten nowy, uznał, ten nowy też może być.  
Sherlock lekko przesadził barierkę i jedną nogą stanął na burcie kutra. Odwrócił się, aby podać Mycroftowi rękę. Była chłodna.

Przepływali właśnie pod London Bridge, kiedy Mycroft wynurzył się ze sterówki, trzymając w rękach dwa ciężkie, fajansowe kubki mocnej czarnej herbaty. Sherlock stał na dziobie kutra, z postawionym kołnierzem i ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, jakby nie zauważał nieprzyjemnego siąpiącego deszczyku ani wiatru szarpiącego połami płaszcza. Angielska jesień w pełnej okazałości. Mycroft naprawdę ucieszył się, że młodszy brat nie zażądał wyprawy do ujścia Tamizy, zadowalając się pełnym chwały i dumy rejsem pirackim statkiem w górę rzeki. Nie opuścił swojego miejsca na dziobie odkąd Tower Bridge zamajaczył na horyzoncie.  
– Brakuje ci tylko bikornu – zauważył, podając bratu kubek. Naprawdę brakowało mu bikornu. Albo, gwoli ścisłości, jakiegokolwiek innego nakrycia głowy, bo ciemne włosy Sherlocka pod wpływem wilgoci skręciły się w jeszcze bardziej nieporządne fale niż zwykle.  
Sherlock zamaskował uśmiech pociągając łyk herbaty.  
– Doceniam wyczucie, z jakim nie zaproponowałeś mi parasola.  
Mycroft wyprostował się z godnością, poddając się chłoszczącym podmuchom przenikliwego wiatru. Ostatecznie byli piratami. Legalnymi, ale wciąż piratami. Szarpanie się z parasolem na dziobie kutra było nie na miejscu.  
– To takie... nie w twoim stylu – kontynuował Sherlock nieobecnym tonem, jakby Mycroft wcale koło niego nie stał. – Impulsy. Spontaniczność. Sentymenty – to ostatnie wypowiedziane z pogardą, która zabrzmiała podejrzanie podobnie do intonacji Mycrofta.  
_Tak mnie widzisz?_  
Mycroft pozwolił sobie na pobłażliwe prychnięcie.  
– Albo demonstracja możliwości. Oczywiście – dodał z pełną świadomością, jak bardzo Sherlocka irytują takie uwagi – chodzi o możliwości braterskiej troski. Wiesz, jak bardzo mama się niepokoiła.  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego – uważnie, długo, przenikliwie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna Mycroft poczuł się nieswojo pod tym spojrzeniem. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie umiał go odczytać, nie potrafił bezbłędnie przewidzieć jego myśli. Na ile Sherlock był świadomy, zastanowił się, że nawet stojąc na wyciągnięcie ręki potrafił uciec całe mile od niego; wystarczyło tylko, aby zwabił go na terytorium, gdzie mapy Mycrofta okazywały się bezużyteczne.  
Emocje.  
Milczeli prawie do Blackfriars Bridge.  
– Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – zauważył Sherlock niespodziewanie, niemal miękko. – Zgaduję, że to cena za możliwości porywania statków Jej Królewskiej Mości. Masz podkrążone oczy... nawet jak na ciebie. Ile? Cztery noce? Pięć?  
– Sytuacja w RFN jest prawie tak wymagająca, jak twoje eskapady z domu do Londynu – odpowiedział wymijająco. Mycroft bezbłędnie rozpoznawał tę nienaturalną sztywność ramion i napięty kark. Sherlock zawsze tak wyglądał, kiedy próbował ukryć, że drży z zimna i przekonać starszego brata, że wcale nie muszą jeszcze wracać do domu.  
Waterloo Bridge.  
– Jesteś przemarznięty – skonstatował i było w tym coś z ustępstwa.  
– Och, wierz mi, bywało gorzej, zwłaszcza jeśli zmieszałem...  
– Drżysz. Dla twojego dobra zwrócimy statek Jej Królewskiej Mości w przystani Westminster. Mama – dodał, żeby Sherlockowi nie przyszła do głowy myśl, że to jakiekolwiek ustępstwo albo śmieszna czułość – mama mi nie wybaczy, jeśli się przeziębisz.

To nie była rozsądna decyzja, myślał Mycroft, żeby zabrać Sherlocka do siebie, a z drugiej strony była to jedyna możliwa decyzja. Podjął ją w taksówce, gdzieś między Westminsterem a Mayfair, mniej więcej na wysokości Downing Street, kiedy Sherlock bardzo dyskretnie odwrócił głowę do okna, jakby zawczasu chciał ukryć wszystko, co Mycroft mógłby wyczytać z jego twarzy. Nie, to nie był test, Sherlock nigdy nie wystawiał go na podobne próby, ale jaki jest pożytek ze starszego brata, który dba o ciebie mniej niż o premiera rządu Jej Królewskiej Mości?  
Dlatego Mycroft nie zareagował, kiedy mijali okolice Numeru Dziesięć. Pierwotnie zamierzał podrzucić Sherlocka na uczelnię – znając brata, nie sądził żeby brak notatnika czy czegokolwiek potrzebnego na zajęciach był dużym problemem, nawet jeśli chodziło o zajęcia na Imperial College, na który jakimś cudem się dostał. Ale Sherlock za nic w świecie nie przyznałby się, czy naprawdę ma jakieś zajęcia, a Mycroft nie zdążył się jeszcze nauczyć planu na ten semestr. Obstawiał raczej, że Sherlock poczekałby, aż taksówka brata stosownie się oddali i...  
Nie, nie, Sherlock mógł mówić, co chciał, ale Mycroft znał go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich nieudanych prób z literaturą (literaturą, ze wszystkich rzeczy!) i konserwatorium, chemia naprawdę podbiła jego serce. Według Mycrofta zapewne dlatego, że dawała wiedzę i możliwość destylowania w laboratorium substancji, od których jego brat powinien trzymać się z daleka. Tak czy inaczej, Sherlock nie zaryzykuje kolejnego relegowania z uczelni. Nie z tej. Mama mogła być spokojna.  
Zatem jego mieszkanie, położone w okolicy Paddington, oczywiście z powodu bliskości uczelni, nie bliskości mieszkania Mycrofta. Przy okazji będzie mógł zlustrować, czy prewencyjnie warto by było przysłać z wizytą brygadę antynarkotykową. Nie, to też nie było dobre rozwiązanie. Odprowadzi go do drzwi, kurtuazyjnie wstąpi na pięć minut, być może odegrają pantomimę z herbatą – i wyjdzie, zostawiając Sherlocka samego. Ostatnim razem, kiedy tak zrobił, Sherlock wytknął mu, że wraca antyszambrować w przedpokoju ministra, po czym opuścił cztery dni wykładów biegając po Deptford i mierząc odległości między włazami do kanalizacji czy coś równie absurdalnego. Mycroft nie mógł pozwolić na podobne ekscesy.  
– Zatem decyzja podjęta? – odezwał się Sherlock niespodziewanie. Dopiero wtedy Mycroft uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie zauważył, jak skrupulatnej obserwacji był poddawany. Głupio oddany punkt dla Sherlocka. – Należy ograniczyć ilość potencjalnie niebezpiecznych sytuacji, w wyniku których mógłbym wylecieć z kolejnych studiów. Nie troszcz się o to, bracie mój. Na razie chcą mi dać stypendium. Należy też ograniczyć ilość sytuacji, w których zostawiony sam sobie mogę być niebezpieczny. Dlatego zaprosisz mnie do siebie. Bardzo wygodne i bardzo bezpieczne. Żadnych substancji psychoaktywnych w szafce przy łóżku, ale będę mógł wyjść, kiedy zechcę.  
_Anth. Gr. 12,4_. Cena będzie trochę wyższa, niż zakładał.  
– Biorąc pod uwagę, że przez twoje fanaberie z Downing Street jedziemy najgorszą możliwą trasą na Imperial College lub Paddington – ciągnął – i musimy przebijać się przez Picadilly, sugerowałbym poinformować naszego dobrego kierowcę, że jedziemy...  
– ...na Mount Street. W pierwszej kolejności – wobec tego, że został odczytany jak dzieciak, zmuszenie Sherlocka do błyskawicznego przeszukania pamięci i wszystkich skojarzeń z Mount Street było niewielkim zadośćuczynieniem. – Nie przestąpisz progu mojego domu, dopóki nie wmuszę w ciebie porządnego sandwicha w Audley.

Mycroft był na ogół zadowolony ze swojego mieszkania. Wynajął je już umeblowane, urządzone tak, jakby było zamieszkane od zawsze i lubił też to, co przy tych rzadkich okazjach, w których zapraszał kogoś do siebie, takie lokum mogło mówić o jego właścicielu. Dyskretna elegancja. Powściągliwość. Dopiero kiedy w dekoracje z mahoniu i kremowego zamszu wdzierała się wysoka, koścista sylwetka jego brata, Mycroft uświadamiał sobie, że jego mieszkanie jest w gruncie rzeczy przedziwnie puste i pozbawione wszystkich osobistych akcentów. Nawet jego książki i nieliczne drobiazgi osobiste wyglądały jak rekwizyty wycięte z kartonu.  
Sherlock usiadł na brzegu sofy, nawet nie zdejmując płaszcza. „Przycupnął” byłoby zresztą lepszym określeniem, nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego wzrost. Nie wyglądał na zbyt pewnego siebie, jakby teraz, gdy wszystko poszło mniej lub bardziej zgodnie z planem, przestał się czuć panem sytuacji. Gwoli ścisłości, Mycroft też nie był do końca pewny, co zrobić z młodszym bratem, gościem nad wyraz rzadko przestępującym jego progi. Zapytać, co w szkole? Z braku lepszego pomysłu wciągnąć w koncert frazesów pod tytułem „zawsze-możesz-przyjść-do-mnie-ze-swoimi-problemami”?  
– Rozgość się, drogi bracie – zachęcił go Mycroft z jadowitą słodyczą, dla przykładu zdejmując płaszcz. Sherlock niechętnie wyplątał się z wełnianego kokonu i chwilę za późno Mycroft pomyślał, że pewnie dalej jest zmarznięty. – Porannej kawy?  
Badawcze spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jego twarzy odrobinę dłużej niż powinno.  
– Uwierzyłbym w twoją gościnność, gdyby nie to, że odkąd wszedłeś, czyli od sześciu minut, trzy razy spojrzałeś w stronę gabinetu. Nie mam wątpliwości, dlaczego potrzebujesz kawy.  
„To nie tak, że nawet ja nie mam dla ciebie czasu”. „To nie tak, że uciekliśmy od siebie tak daleko, że nie pamiętam, jak z tobą rozmawiać”. „To nie tak, że w byciu samotnym jest coś upokarzającego”.  
„To nie tak, że nie widzę, że jesteś nieszczęśliwy, nawet jeśli ty sam nie dopuszczasz do siebie takiej myśli”.  
– Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – odezwał się Sherlock półgłosem. Siedział przygarbiony na sofie, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jakiś niebywale interesujący punkt beżowego dywanu. – Ile nocy nie przespałeś, zanim dołożyłem swoją do rachunku?  
– Już mnie o to pytałeś. Kilka.  
Niechętna, wymijająca odpowiedź. Niemal jak odprawa.  
– Czyżbyś się o mnie troszczył, bracie mój?  
– Musisz o siebie dbać, _Myc_.  
Mycroft prychnął gniewnie, ale usiadł obok niego – w stosownej odległości, na drugim końcu sofy.  
– Ja też jestem zmęczony – powiedział Sherlock niespodziewanie miękko. – Prześpijmy się, Mycroft. Tak, jak kiedyś. Jak w domu.  
Zbliżał się listopad, okres, który Sherlock zawsze znosił wyjątkowo źle. Niezależnie od tego, co pokazywał na zewnątrz, jego nawykowa wręcz samotność i samodzielność nie poprawiały wtedy jego stanu. Mycroft wiedział na tyle dużo na temat odtwarzania traumy, żeby nie odmówić podobnej prośbie. Być może w szczególnych wypadkach fizyczna bliskość brata mogła mu pomóc.  
_Anth. Gr. 12,4_. Nie, jednak nie, ta propozycja nie była tak niewinna, jak mogłoby się wydawać.  
Gdyby to była zwyczajna sytuacja, pomyślał, nie dałby mu tak jasnej wskazówki, gdzie go szukać. Mycroft nie lubił bycia pionkiem na czyjejś szachownicy.  
– Nie masz już dwunastu lat.  
– Ani trzynastu. Ani czternastu.  
_Terpnoteros d'ho trites pentados archomenos, hexepikaidekaton de theon etos._  
„Piętnaście zaczynając, rozkoszniej się kochać daje, szesnastoletni dla bogów są wszystkich przeznaczeni”...

Mycroft przekonał się, że kiedy pracujesz o najróżniejszych porach dnia i nocy, a obowiązki mogą wezwać cię w każdej chwili, najważniejsze jest porządne zaciemnienie sypialni. Rolety. Story. Zasłony. W takie przedpołudnia jak dziś, przy drobnej pomocy ze strony jesiennej szarówki, można było uwierzyć, że jest wieczór.  
Co i tak nie pomagało.  
_Anth. Gr. 12,4_. Nie docenił go, nie przewidział, że inteligenty nastolatek obdarzony genialnym umysłem zapamięta... zapamięta jego moment zapomnienia. Odsłonięcia. Niedyskrecji.  
Nigdy nie będzie na to gotowy.  
Sherlock wślizgnął się do jego łóżka (jak dawniej, jak kiedyś), jak zwykle po lewej stronie.  
Nie dotknął go nawet nawet przez przypadek, niechcący. Nie musiał. Mycroft i tak wiedział, że jego dłonie były chłodne.

Mycroft Holmes zawsze spał na brzuchu. Przy nielicznych okazjach rodzinnych spotkań, kiedy mama wpadała w sentymentalny nastrój i porównywała (porównywała!) braci, lubiła stwierdzać, że w przypadku Mycrofta miało to coś wspólnego z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, chronieniem tej wrażliwszej strony ciała – i natychmiast dodawała, że Sherlock zawsze śpi na wznak. Mycroft zbywał takie uwagi wymownym, pogardliwym milczeniem.  
Tym razem obudził się, leżąc na boku, co samo w sobie było dziwne. Zasnęli leżąc obok siebie, Mycroft jak zwykle na brzuchu, Sherlock jak zwykle na wznak, ale teraz Sherlock spał przytulony do jego pleców, biodra przyciśnięte do lędźwi Mycrofta, ramię oplatające jego ramiona, jakby to on był tym młodszym, bardziej wrażliwym, którego trzeba chronić.  
Mycroft poruszył się ostrożnie w beznadziejnej próbie wyzwolenia się z jego objęć. Wszystko, do czego doprowadził, to zaburzenie pozycji na tyle, że teraz oddech brata łaskotał go w ucho, przypominając, że blade usta znajdowały się zaledwie centymetry od karku Mycrofta. Udało mu się za to minimalnie odsunąć od bioder Sherlocka. Co prawda jako młody chłopiec jego brat wślizgiwał się do sypialni Mycrofta – zwykle w czasie tych niekończących się, listopadowych nocy – więc Mycroft zdążył przyzwyczaić się do nastoletnich porannych erekcji. Nigdy nie zrozumiał natomiast przesądów opartych na robieniu tabu z fizyczności: to, co działo się z ciałem Sherlocka, nigdy nie było dla niego krępujące. Czy sekret wydarty mu po latach za sprawą doskonałej pamięci Sherlocka i własnego jego aroganckiego przekonania, że obcy język ukryje to, czego nie powinien wyrażać szkolny angielski, zmieniał cokolwiek między nimi?  
Pogodzony z przymusową bezczynnością Mycroft pozwolił bratu spać – kto wie, kiedy ostatni raz tak spokojnie – a jego myśli błądziły leniwie.  
Chemia pragnienia jest banalnie prosta, myślał Mycroft, ilość zmiennych skończona, liczba scenariuszy łatwa do przewidzenia. Te dotyczące fizyczności nie przewidywały całych lat pragnienia towarzyszącego mu jak szum tła, prawie niesłyszalny, ale niemożliwy do usunięcia.  
Równowaga dwóch stron równania pozwala określić niewiadomą. Czy jego milczenie byłoby łatwiejsze do zrozumienia niż grecki epigramat?  
Wielka szkoda, że Sherlock nigdy nie będzie mógł opowiedzieć anegdoty o tym, jak jego zimny, do bólu racjonalny brat potrafił zdobyć się na ekstrawagancję wyznania wprost tego, co najbardziej chciałby ukryć.  
Sherlock za jego plecami poruszył się, przycisnął do niego mocniej, jego biodra znowu przylgnęły ciasno do lędźwi Mycrofta. Oddech brata pieścił jego kark z taką samą senną regularnością, ale wydawało mu się – tak, chyba mu się wydawało – że jego penis nie był już zupełnie wiotki. Oczywiście dobrze było wiedzieć, że po nadużywaniu substancji psychoaktywnych Sherlock wciąż ma właściwy poziom noradrenaliny w fazie REM snu, ale on, do cholery, nie był już nastolatkiem, był młodym mężczyzną, który odkrył jego sekret...  
– O czym myślisz?  
W pierwszej chwili w ogóle nie zarejestrował, że ten głos nie rozbrzmiewał tylko w jego głowie.  
– Daj spokój. Wiem, że nie śpisz. Puls masz mocniejszy.  
Dłoń Sherlocka wciąż spoczywała na jego piersi. Przyłapany. Jak długo ten cholerny drań udawał, że śpi przy mnie jak dziecko? Spróbował zapanować nad głosem mimo irytacji, która nagle chwyciła go za gardło.  
– Oczywiście nawet nie oczekujesz odpowiedzi na coś takiego.  
– To prawda, zwykle mogę to określić sam. W przybliżeniu – to było drobne ustępstwo. – Ale nie teraz. Nie w związku z... tym.  
Sherlock poruszył się, wykonując taki ruch, jakby chciał przesunąć dłoń niżej i Mycroft, zanim w ogóle zastanowił się, co robi, chwycił go za nadgarstek. Trochę za mocno. Sekundę potem zalała go fala palącego upokorzenia.  
Sherlock westchnął zaskoczony.  
– Co ty... nie myślałeś chyba, że ja... Och.  
Nie, skąd, pomyślał, że Sherlockowi zdrętwiało ramię i chce się położyć wygodniej, dlatego właśnie spróbował zgnieść mu rękę.  
Leżeli nieruchomo w błogosławionej ciemności przez całą wieczność; Sherlock z twarzą przytuloną do jego łopatki, on wciąż ściskając jego rękę, całkowicie świadom, że coś tak banalnego jak tętno i ciśnienie krwi zada kłam każdemu zbyt ostrożnemu słowu.  
– Jak go znalazłeś?  
– Epigramat? Po wybraniu właściwej metody zostało tylko żmudne szukanie. Nic spektakularnego.  
– Czyżby?  
– Zapamiętałem prozodię. Dla muzyka nie jest to duże wyzwanie. Nie była regularna, bez żadnej miary wierszowej, którą bym rozpoznał, więc nie mogła to być poezja. Raczej nie proza, zdania były za krótkie. Prawdopodobnie więc epigram. Taki, w którym powtarzają się liczebniki – małe wartości, bo wszystkie miały _deka_ , dziesięć. Potem wystarczyło sprawdzić, do jakich zbiorów tekstów w oryginale mogłeś mieć dostęp, niewielka działka kokainy i pięć tomów antologii epigramatów.  
Mycroft postanowił zignorować fragment o kokainie.  
– Drogę eliminacji mogłeś sobie oszczędzić przeglądania dwóch pierwszych.  
– Spodobały mi się.  
Błyskotliwy. Kapryśny. Wciąż, mimo wszystko, zaskakujący. Sherlock nigdy nie interesował się poezją, a już zwłaszcza antyczną. To była starannie ukrywana, wstydliwa i rozkoszna miłość Mycrofta.  
Pomyślał o Sherlocku, okupującym miejsce w czytelni od momentu otwarcia biblioteki aż do zamknięcia, bez przerwa na kawę albo jedzenie, skoncentrowanego w sposób niemożliwy dla nikogo poza nim... poza nimi. Pięć tomów, jeden po drugim. Co tak mu się w nich spodobało?  
– Tłumaczyłeś je sam dla siebie – stwierdził fakt takim tonem, jakby był zaskoczony, że Mycroft może robić coś dla przyjemności. Nie znał go od tej strony. Mycroft nigdy nie dał mu na to szansy.  
– Niewinna rozrywka intelektualna.  
– Nie znalazłem żadnego brulionu.  
Ach, więc dlatego przyjechał do domu. Przeszukał jego rzeczy, przekonał się, że Mycroft nie zachował żadnego przekładu i jak zwykle wyciągnął właściwe wnioski.  
Równie dobrze mógłby mieć tu Mycrofta nagiego i bezbronnego, a i tak nie zbliżyłby się do niego bardziej.  
– Dlaczego właśnie martwy język?  
– Znaczenie słów nie przesłania struktury całości.  
Sherlock mruknął coś niewyraźnie. Mycroft nie uznał za celowe przypomnieć mu o niestosowności takiego zachowania w rozmowie. Może dlatego, że mruknięcie wypadło w miejscu u podstawy karku, między łopatkami. Zawsze był tam żenująco wrażliwy.  
– Zgaduję, że angielskie tłumaczenia wydawane w limitowanych edycjach dla zdeprawowanych bibliofilów nie były dość dobre?  
– Mniej więcej.  
– Och, no tak. Pomóż mi zatem w tłumaczeniu jednego epigramu. Chodzi o wierne oddanie sensu, nie tylko o słowa. Dla niewinnej rozrywki intelektualnej.  
– Dawno nie używałem greki – wyznanie uczynione między wierszami. – Odkąd... odkąd wyjechałem.  
– Spróbuj. To było... _Ouk dynamai, se thelon thesthai filon oute gar aiteis..._  
– _Out aitunti didos, ouk ha didomi deche_ – dokończył. Przez chwilę leżeli w ciszy. Dłoń Sherlocka na jego piersi była gorąca. Odchrząknął.  
– To jest "aiteiis”, z akcentem na drugiej sylabie. Dosłownie?  
– Mhm.  
– „Nie mogę, chociaż chciałabym”... ach, _tithemi_ w bezokoliczniku aorystu jest tutaj raczej trudne...  
– „Chociaż chciałbym”?  
Zdaniem Mycrofta było to możliwie najdalsze od niewinnej rozrywki intelektualnej.  
– „Chociaż chciałbym, być ci przyjacielem, bo... bo ani nigdy sam nie prosisz, ani nie dajesz, gdy ja proszę, albo nie bierzesz tego, co ja ci daję”.  
Sherlock mruknął z namysłem i potarł policzkiem o ramię Mycrofta. Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Szukał wygodniejszej pozycji. Chyba. Mycroft czuł przy sobie całe jego ciało i pragnął każdej jego myśli.  
– To działa w obie strony, wiesz? – powiedział niespodziewanie. Rzęsy Sherlocka delikatnie załaskotały jego kark, gdy zamrugał zaskoczony.  
– Co chciałeś mi dać, Mycroft, a czego ja nie chciałem wziąć?  
Nigdy nie byłby bliżej niego, nawet gdyby Sherlock leżał przy nim teraz nagi i bezbronny.  
– Twoje skrzypce.  
Wyznanie było wręcz bezwstydne i zadziałało odpowiednio. Sherlock próbował nad sobą panować, ale Mycroft był zbyt dobrym obserwatorem, żeby nie zauważyć tego napięcia całego ciała. Lewa dłoń, ta, którą zamykał na gryfie instrumentu, zacisnęła się lekko na wysokości serca Mycrofta. Tęsknił za muzyką, Mycroft o tym wiedział, tęsknił za nią równie mocno, jak on sam czekał czasem na przyjście jesieni.  
– Skrzypce? Ależ ja... kiedy zablokowaliście z mamą moje konta... – „co było tylko twoją winą, Mycroft, i ja o tym wiem”, chciał dodać. – Nie mam ich, nie wiem nawet, kto je kupił – dokończył bezradnie.  
Zapłacił za nie małą fortunę, tylko dlatego, że przeklęty handlarz wyczuł, jak bardzo zależy mu właśnie na tym egzemplarzu. Człowiek był w zasadzie złodziejem i Mycroft nie był zaskoczony, kiedy najbliższa kontrola podatkowa wykazała rażące nieprawidłowości w jego dokumentach.  
– Ja. Po pewnych staraniach.  
Zabrzmiało jak nagana bardziej, niż miało. Sherlock jakby lekko skulił się za nim, ale nie zabrał ręki.  
– Chciałem ci je oddać. Kiedy skończysz... z tym. Kiedy znowu będą u ciebie bezpieczne.  
„Bezpieczne w twoich ramionach”, chciał powiedzieć.  
Czuł na sobie bicie jego serca.  
– Nigdy nie lubiłeś muzyki. Nie lubiłeś, kiedy grałem – powiedział wolno.  
– Zawsze byłeś beznadziejny z łaciny. Pozwól mi zauważyć, że przy twoich możliwościach było to wręcz żenujące.  
– Och, przestań.  
– I nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie lubiłem cię słuchać. Nie lubiłem tylko tych godzin ćwiczeń. Na początku okropnie fałszowałeś.  
– Tak jak ty mógłbyś to w ogóle rozpoznać!  
Sherlock opadł na poduszkę, najpewniej w pełni świadomy, że znowu dał się podejść i sprowokować czymś, co było tylko droczeniem się. Mycroft uśmiechał się w półmroku. Odczekał chwilę, a potem łagodnym ruchem przyciągnął go do siebie.  
Nie miał już dwunastu lat. Ani trzynastu.

To zmęczenie ostatnich tygodni musiało sprawić, że znowu zasnął. Dryfował w półśnie, kiedy na granicy jawy wydało mu się, że słyszy muzykę graną na skrzypcach. Tak, kiedyś odda je Sherlockowi, kiedyś, gdy znów będą bezpieczne, a do tego czasu będzie ich strzegł i pilnował. I tylko czasem, bardzo rzadko, w listopadowe noce będzie wyjmował je z futerału, żeby dotknąć gładkiego drewna; drewna, które zdawało się emanować ciepłem; będzie trzymał je w rękach na wspomnienie tych bladych, nerwowych, które potrafiły sprawić, że drewno ożywało i zaczynało śpiewać...  
To był drugi menuet Bacha, przypomniał sobie przez senny puch, drugi menuet Bacha. Pierwszy utwór, który Sherlock nauczył się grać zupełnie sam... Urządził wtedy recital, na którym Mycroft był jedynym gościem (Sherlock napisał zaproszenie. Z błędem). Z biegiem lat uświadomił sobie, że zapamiętał z niego każdą nutę.

***  
Odłożył skrzypce do futerału i schował go w tajemnej skrytce Mycrofta (sejf za lustrem nad kominkiem, właściciel mieszkania był taki przewidywalny). Mycroft wciąż spał i w jakimś sensie tak było łatwiej dla niego grać. Kiedyś zagra mu coś, co pasowało do nich bardziej niż Bachowski menuet – może Sibelius, może Bartók.  
Zanim wyszedł, z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza wyjął dwa blistry tabletek efedryny oraz ćwierćgramową paczuszkę chlorowodorku kokainy w formie wolnej zasady (sam ekstrahował). Przez chwilę ważył je w dłoni – i wreszcie zdecydowanym ruchem położył je na kominku pod lustrem, dokładnie pod sejfem Mycrofta.


End file.
